Starvation
by Monstor
Summary: What if Mrs.Lovett wasn't so obbsessed that she drove him away? And What if he remebered what a women's touch felt like?
1. Warmth

**Iv'e decided to extend my first chapter  
Thank you to all that reveiwed It helps me want to continue writing :D **

**And if anyone would like to start helping me edit my writing, please leave me a message on it **

**enjoy!!!**

-----

Sweeney sat there on the sill of his window. Staring over the empty streets of London, and the dim foggy morning sky. his lips were dry, for they hadn't parted for hours. He had missed many hours of sleep. Maybe once every other night he would doze off, but other then that, the dark rings hung around his eyes. His obsession with killing the judge had effected him greatly.

As his eyes began to droop, and the sun began to rise, the door opened, and the bell above it clanged, causing his eyes to jerk back open. His glance stayed staring out the window, and he was still stiff, be it customer or not. And it wasn't. Mrs.Lovett came in with a tray of food, which she placed on his dusty desk, next to last night's dinner. The food had obviously been neglected.

"Mr. Todd, you haven't even touched your food my love." She lifted the tray and walked towards the door. "You won't even live to see the day that judge dies if you don't get some food in you." The bell jingled behind her as she left. He sat there unaffected by her words, listening to the sound of the stairs creek under her steps.

He sat at the window sill a very long time, watching the vermin of London bustle in the streets. This place was hell. The sound of Mrs.Lovett's Whistled tune traveled through the thin wood. It calmed his nerves a bit, but he was still anxious for the day the judge would come walking through that door. The thought of Joana being with that pig disgusted him. He finally lifted himself from his sill, and walked over to the tray that sat on his desk. The warm fumes that had previously rose from the food, was now gone. Lifting a cold and hard roll, he took a large bite, and swallowed down some water.

Down below, as Mrs.Lovett waited her customers, a smile played along her face at the sound of Mr. Todd's footsteps paced, and she continued to whistle her tune.

If the roll had any taste to begin with, Sweeney hadn't recognized it. When he finished the roll, he wiped his hands and reached for his blades. snapping one open, a small smirk played along his face as he saw himself in the blade's reflection. "A monster." he whispered to himself.

The sound of the door swinging open, and the bell changeling, caused him to slightly jump. He had been too wrapped up to hear them come up the stairs. " A shave my good man?" questioned the man. He nodded in a response, already taking off his cap and coat. He carelessly threw them in a corner of the floor, Grabbing a large cloth and wrapping it around the man's neck.

It wasn't until he was applying the cream that he had glimpsed at the man, he was rather portly. He kind of reminded him of the judge, his blood began to boil, but he maintained calm at a glance. The blade roughly went across his stubble, and as it slid along his neck, the force grew stronger, and it wasn't long before crimson blood had begun to pour from his neck.

He casually put his foot over the pedal, and the chair reclined back, sliding the man backwards, until a large crack echoed off the floor, and he kicked his coat and hat to follow the same fate. He then gracefully wiped his blade clean, and threw the now blood stained cloth onto his table.

At the echo of the crack, Mrs. Lovett jumped. But she left the sign flipped, reading 'Sold Out'. Grabbing a scrub she went up the flight of stairs. He sat in the chair, again staring off, almost oblivious of her presence. She was already scrubbing at the blood stained floor, before it had a chance to stain. "Why can't you ever clean up this mess yourself?" She asked, knowing she wouldn't get a reply, and she didn't. She sighed, and then lifted herself to see his blood drenched clothes. "Look a't you Mr. Todd, you look filthy."

He shook his head. " You know that be a problem I can solve on my own." He said bitterly, his face still fixed on the wall.

" Now don't be stubborn Mr. Todd. " She said placing her arms on his shoulders. " Slicing is the only job of yours. "

His body jumped at her oddly warm touch. He immediately lifted from his chair and pointed towards the door. " Get out. "

Her face was expressionless, but she turned to the door anyway. " Just trying to help Mr. Todd. "

He sat back down again, his cold skin still tingling from the warmth. He hadn't realized how cold he actually was. How cold the room was.

Sweeney's eyes slowy opened, and he found himself in the same dark room. He had dozed off again, yet it had already been a full day, wasted. Surely Mrs. lovett was lacking stock today, and things weren't that busy. He shrugged off the thought, and trotted across the room, and down the stairs. Below, the room was much warmer then his own.

Searching for whatever food he could find through the common thick smell of meat pies. His eyes quickly glanced over the room, and he found Mrs.Lovett drooped in her chair. She looked exhausted, and covered in flower. He shook his head. " Foolish thing. " He said to himself. But as he reached for the cabinet handle, his arm brushed against a pot, and it rolled to the floor with a loud 'thunk'.

Mrs. Lovett's head jerked forward, and her head lolled as she tried to wake herself. "Mr.Todd?" She asked in a dazed tone. At the sight of him near her dirty pots and silverware, she lifted herself from the chair, and pushed Sweeney onto a seat. Immediately she began grabbing objects and ingredients from the few cabinets and cupboards that adorned her kitchen. " It startles me a bit that your in search of food, but don't be foolish enough to try and do it on your own. " Mrs. Lovett said while bustling around the room.

Sweeney gave her a stern look that she felt Peirce her back, but she ignored it. " Just go back to sleep. " He said in his low tone, as he left the room and went back upstairs.

Mrs. Lovett shook her head and soon followed behind him, With a tray of warm cooked food. 'Stubborn old mule he is. ' she thought to herself as she lifted up the stairs. As she entered the room, she found him seated on his window sill, staring at the again empty streets of London. " I didn't mean to insult you back there Mr. Todd. Just tried to talk, that's all. You don't seem to talk much since the judge slipped away from you. "

He quickly got up and began walking towards her angrily. " He didn't slip away! It was mere luck! " He yelled.

She nodded her head. " There's no point in denying anything, No help at all." She said while walking over to his table and placing down his prepped food. " I hope you plan on eating this. " She said turning back to him. He stood in the spot she had left him in with his head hanging to the floor, silent again. " Oh Mr. Todd. " She said in a disappointed tone. She lightly pushed him to the chair in front of his desk, and sat him next to his food. She then grabbed an old wooden stool, and pulled it up beside him. " Please Mr. Todd, you need to eat something. " She begged, pushing the food slightly closer to him.

His head slowly turned to meet her gaze. Those large black orbs that she called eyes. They were filled with sorrow, Loneliness. He knew exactly what that felt like. With an ounce of reluctance, he reached for the warm bread in front of him, and ate. It felt warm and fluffy in his mouth. It felt nice to eat something warm and soft, it had been a while. In silence he ate, feeling uncomfortable with Mrs. Lovett sitting so close to him. And out of the corner of his eye, he saw a smile spread across her face. It annoyed him in a way, but in a way it comforted him. She had been there for him, whether he liked it or not.

He had finished little of the food, before he pushed it away and returned to his sill.

" I'm glad you ate some Mr. Todd. I'll be able to sleep with ease tonight. " As she took the tray and left the room, he shook his head with a small smirk. "Sleeping with ease." He repeated. " That would be nice. "

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Iv'e been listening to the sweeney todd sound track as I write : It's a big help, please tell me how i'm doing, especially with staying in character!**


	2. To Forget

**Yet another chapter finished tell me what you think :D**

**And I tried as hard as I could to fix all the little annoyances, tell me if you find anything else I'd need help on :**

------

Sweeney sat staring out the window, he had all night. Drowned in his own thoughts, the sun began to rise, and the streets of London again began to fill with people. He sat thinking about everything, and yet concentrating so hard that nothing at all came to mind, he was blank.

He knew Mrs. Lovett had already woken, because people were already beginning to enter the shop. And it wasn't long before he heard the comforting sound of footsteps climb the stairs. He was up and walking to his razors before the door could even open.

The man that walked in was quite young. He placed his coat and hat over the trunk that was near the door. " Looking for a shave young man? " Sweeney asked as he neared the chair.

" Yes, today is a special one. " He said in a cheery tone.

"Ah" Sweeney almost hummed, grabbing the cream off of his desk. " And what would make 'this' day so special? " He said, slightly disgusted.

" Well. " The man said a bit hesitantly. " Have you ever been in love? "

Mr. Todd nodded, even though the man wasn't looking at him. " But that was long ago. "

"oh." Said the man. " Well... Do you know how to recognize if a person is.. 'The One'?"

Sweeney shook his head again, as he applied the cream on his face. " I can't say I would. "

The man continued with a dreamy sigh. " Well I'm sure she's the one. She's always been there for me, even if i didn't recognize it at first. She has beautiful yellow hair, and just everything about her makes my heart shudder. "

Sweeney placed the cream back on his desk, and grabbed for one of his razors. he flipped it open, then turned it in the light. " She sounds like a catch. " He said, thinking of his wife and child.

"oh, she is. I don't know how I ever lived without her. Even after my body is rotted, and I'm in my grave, her name will always haunt me."

Sweeney lifted the razor to the man's neck.

"Johanna." The man blurted out.

Sweeney jumped at the familiar name, and accidentally dropped the blade, and it clattered to the floor.

" Everything OK? " The man question.

Sweeney was dazed for a moment, and then shook his head. " Yea, everything's fine. " He slowly knelt down and lifted the blade off of the wooden floor. " I was just thinking. "

Mrs.Lovett whistled her normal tune as she carried her pies on a platter, serving them to her anxious customers. She did a twirl, causing her dress to lift off of the dirty ground for just a moment, but as she saw the door above her shop open, and a man with a clean shave exited the room, she came to an immediate stop. Causing the pies to fly off of their platter, and scatter on the ground, where local strays quickly came to eat them up.

She blinked a few times before looking back at the man. ' A man had a shave, and he was by himself, yet he leaves that room alive? ' The thought puzzled her, she ignored the waiting, and screaming people, and ran up the stairs right past the man.

Quickly she opened the door, and caught sight of Sweeney polishing his blade. " Why isn't it blood your cleaning off of that blade, Mr.Todd? " She asked in amazement.

"No business of yours love." He said placing the blade down, and walking past her.

" Your leaving the shop too? " She blurted in astonishment. " Oh Mr.Todd are you OK? " She said, running in front of him, stopping him in his tracks to place a palm over his forehead.

His body jolted at her touch, and he instinctively grabbed at her hand, but made no attempt to move it.

After an awkward moment of stillness, and silence, he moved her hand back to her side, and walked rather quickly out of the shop.

Mrs. Lovett shook her head. " I hope your alright Mr. Todd. "

Sweeney walked the streets by himself for a long time, deep in thought as always. ' What's wrong with me? ' he thought to himself.

' What isn't wrong with you? ' replied his conscience. ' You kill innocent for what one judge has done. you think of nothing but murder, blood, death, sorrow. '

He shook his head. ' I meant with Mrs. Lovett, she had touched me and I just stood there looking like an idiot. ' He felt foolish talking to himself in a way.

' You think it's wrong to enjoy something? '

He paused in his tracks. ' It did feel nice...But no! what about my wife?! ' He continued walking, and turned into an alley.

' You have been thinking about Mrs. Lovetts more then her lately though. '

He took another turn, deeper into the alley. ' No! ' He said fighting with himself.

' Do you even remember her name? ' His conscious mocked him.

He stopped, not just because it was a dead end, but because he had forgotten her name. The structure of her face, the curve of her hips, the rhythm of her voice. It was gone.

'Replacing her wouldn't be a bad thing. ' His conscience suggested. ' Mrs.Lovett understands you more then your wife did anything. '

He clenched his fists. " NO! " He screamed to the empty alley ways. He listened to his voice bounce off the stone walls in an echo. ' Just because my feelings for my wife are fading, doesn't mean that feelings for Mrs. Lovett are forming. ' He turned around and began walking back to the pie shop. The only place in this black pit, that felt like home.

' Then why did you hesitate stopping her? '

His face grew stern, and he blocked out his thoughts, as he walked home, and rain began to fall heavy on his head.

----------------------------

**I don't know if my writings too short or not, please tell me. And I'd love to be noted if I ever fall out of Character. **

**( Sweeney and his Conscience are two different personalties :P )**


	3. Necessary

**Yay, Third chapter. Thank you to all the reviews, **

**I never thought My story would be good enough :D **

**Enjoy**

-------------

Sweeney paced his barber shop impatiently. A new customer is exactly what he needed to calm his nerves. He held his silver blade in hand. " My only friend. " He whispered to himself. Even now that his purpose was beginning to fade, he still had a daughter to worry about.

The man that had came in previously. Anthony his name was. He saw a crazed look in his eyes, but anyone was better then Judge Turpin. Even thinking of his name, alone, made his thoughts curdle, and his stomach feel sick. Hopefully Anthony would one day be with Johanna, and if he were lucky, he would get letters. Or even see her.

He allowed the longing thoughts to fade from his mind, for the time being. He had been avoiding Mrs. Lovett as much as possible, only when she came up to give him food did he catch sight of her.

That women had really softened him up through the year. But not completely, that would be impposible. Even if he was in love with her. He found himself staring off into space for a few moments, before the door creaked open. Thankfully it wasn't Mrs. Lovett, but a customer.

In minutes, his arms were soaked in blood, and his foot was on the pedal, sliding back the chair, throwing the body down the chute. The familiar sound of a crack echoed from the basement. Once he released his foot from the pedal, he began polishing his blade.

But the chute had been wearing over the many times it had been used. It had always closed slower then normal. But this time, the plank came to a halt, just as it was near closed.

Sweeney sighed deeply, finished polishing. And he walked over to the trap door, bending down, trying to pull it up, to close it completely. But alas, he wasn't able to remove his hand it time, and his hand was tightly pinned between the wood, and it caused him to let out a yell.

Mrs. Lovett's hadn't missed the scream at all, no it frightened her as she placed a tray down onto a table filled with people.

Whatever people that weren't looking towards the Barber's door in curiosity, were helping themselves to a free pie, from the platter that had been abandoned.

When Mrs. Lovett reached the door, Sweeney had let out another scream, at an attempt to release his hand. She immediately jumped at the sight of Mr. Todd on his knees, his arm caught in the latch. " Mr.Todd, what happened!? " She managed to choke out, already walking towards him, to help.

He opened his mouth to say something, while trying another attempt at freeing his hand. All that came out was a scream of frustration. " Push down on the pedal! " He yelled, ignoring her question.

She did as she was told, placing her foot on the pedal, Sweeney winced as the door pulled his arm down, until it was free. He grabbed his arm with his unharmed hand, and rolled over in pain.

" Oh Mr. Todd, what happened ? " She asked again, sitting at his side.

" Go away Mrs. Lovett. " He said in a soft tone.

She shook her head. " No, not this time love. Even if you won't admit it, you need my help. " She grabbed at his waist and rolled him over, her touch electricity to his skin. She grabbed at his wounded arm, forcefully but softly.

His body jumped inside, as she rolled up his sleeve, her daintily strong arms sliding along his. His face grew warm, as he was sure his conscience would have a chat with him about 'this'.

She shook her head as she looked at his arm. " No way you'll be able to fix that trap door, let alone shave with this hand of yours. "

A small part of his wrist that had been pinched hard enough to bleed, the crimson blood began dripping to the floor, and he found himself lost in it. The last bit of blood he'll see in who knows how long.

He was taken from his thoughts as Mrs. Lovett helped him up, and out the door. She flipped the sign on his door, it now read 'Closed'. She knew Mr. Todd would be angry at this, but it was all for the best. She led him down the stairs, as he was staring off into whatever it was he was thinking about.

She placed him in a seat, the exact seat she remembered pushing him into about a year ago. After seeing what she was chasing after, would not let her anything, she locked up her feelings for Mr. Todd. Although sometimes she did allow herself to think. She came back to him with some cloth, and gin.

" This might sting a bit. " She warned, trickling the gin over his arm. He had winced, but other then that kept silent. She began wrapping the cloth around his palm, being sure to loop it over his thumb, and then around his wrist.

" Business is going to be slow for a while Mr. Todd, it's a good thing we have enough money to get through it, ey Love? " She questioned, expecting no answer in return. She was use to feeling like she was only talking to herself. He had been a bit off though, Mr, Todd seemed to always be a bit off though.

He looked over his wrapped hand for a few minutes. How was he to survive without blade in hand? blood in sight? Mrs. Lovett had a small smile on her face. " What's so funny? " He asked in a bitter tone.

She giggled at that. " Oh nothings funny love, just thinking how things are going to be in the shop. Y'know, with you around and all. Now I'll have more then Toby for help." Toby... He had almost forgotten about Toby.

Toby stood there with a glare on his face, in a corner a good distance away watching. It was quite obvious that Toby never liked Mr. Todd. But His mum had liked something about him, so he had to be accepting. He never wanted anything more to see his mother, always in complete bliss. We could be at the sea by now if it weren't for Mr. Todd. His glare deepened as he continued to watch him.

Mr. Todd shook his head. " I don't want to stay down here. "

She had a stern look on her face, Mrs. Lovetts did. " Well you can't be up there, I don't trust that you wouldn't allow even one customer, ruining our plans and everything. Or you'll try and fix that latch, and hurt yourself again. "

He glared at her for a moment, but then he just stared at the floor next to her feet.

She smiled again and shook her head. ' Good old Mr. Todd. ' She thought to herself, as she continued waiting her customers.

As the day went on, Sweeney lifted his head to watch Mrs. Lovett work. He had never really seen her in her work. It was definitely harder then he thought. He let his stare reach the floor again.

' Why are you in denial about this? ' There his conscience was again.

' Why don't you ever think about things more important? like killing the judge! ' He had always tried to keep his mind off of Mrs. Lovett. She would be nothing but a distraction.

' Sweeney Todd doesn't deserve love like Benjamin Barker had? You know you miss that feeling. '

He shook his head. ' No. I don't need love. I've survived nearly sixteen years without love...' There was a moment of silence in his mind.

' Don't you think it's about time then? '

He stopped at the thought, and looked up at Mrs. Lovett again. The way she elegantly traveled on her feet, the curly brown hair that adorned her head. He imagined it for a moment. Not like with his wife...no, he was a different man now. With different needs. Was love really one of them?

' Everyone needs love. ' His conscience chimed in.

He whispered aloud. " Love... "

------------------------------------------------------------------  
**I tried to make this chapter longer then usual. Still staying in character? is it long enough? all the normal questions :D**


	4. Over Reacting

**Oh I thank all of you for your reveiws, it really helps me allot.  
oh and brownstar, thanks for the tips. I edited my previouse chapters as well as I could, and I fixed johanna's name :D **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

------------

Sweeney now sat on the old couch in the front room. It was old and torn, but like he minded. The room grew dizzy, he had been drinking gin all day to help ignore the pains in his hand. The rings under his eyes seemed darker then usual.

He sat, drowning in his thoughts, and in his alcohol. Countless times he had watched as Mrs. Lovett went down the stairs with an empty platter, coming back up with a full one.

The way her hair tangled over her face. The way her hands were blistered from non-stop work. How she was singing a tune no matter how horrible things got. It made her look so disgustingly...Beautiful. He couldn't tell if it was the alcohol getting to him or not.

As the day continued, it wasn't long before Sweeney had passed out, and was now lying on the couch. Most likely having a nightmare, for his face always looked as if he were distressed when he slept.

Mrs. Lovett shook her head at the sight. " Oh Mr. Todd. " She sighed with a smile as she threw a thread bear Blanket over him.

She decided that she would save the rest of the grounded meat for another day, so she closed shop. She sat in her old rocking chair, near the fire place. Rocking back and forth, her eyes closed as she tried to relax.

Toby liked the soothing sound of the creaking rocking chair. He was in the kitchen, cleaning up the day's mess. And it wasn't long before he himself grew tired. He shot another glare at the sleeping Sweeney Todd. Toby had always slept on the couch, and now what was he to do?

Mrs. Lovett's eyes were closed, but there was a smile on her face. " Don't worry Toby dear, I didn't forget about you dear. " She said sleepily. " You can sleep in my bed tonight. "

There was a look of concern on Toby's face. " But what about you mum? You're exhausted, are you sure you want to sleep in that old rocking chair? "

But she was already asleep, softly snoring. Toby smiled at her. As he walked towards the bed, he lightly kissed Mrs. Lovett's cheek, and then making himself comfortable, he drifted off to sleep.

A few hours before sunrise, Sweeney began to restlessly toss in his sleep, groaning now and then.

_' He was in the alley ways of London. Running. Twisting and turning, but every time he found himself at a dead end._

_The sound of a women's voice echoed off of the stone walls. ' You've forgotten me Benny? why? ' _

_He felt a lump grow in his throat as he desperately twisted to another dead end._

_' Your replacing me aren't you? That Mrs. Lovetts is making you break my heart! '_

_He stumbled backwards, falling. The walls began to close in on him, until he barely had any room to move. There was a loud whisper in his ear._

_' If I can't have you, neither can she. '_

_He frantically turned as much as he could to see who was near him, but there wasn't even room for a mouse. Through the thick stone walls, He could hear Mrs. Lovett's voice._

_" Mr. Todd. " She was yelling for him._

_He began pounding on the stone walls, hoping she would hear. " Mrs. Lovett! " He frantically yelled out. " Help! " '_

He woke from his nightmare, gasping, and in a sweat. Toby and Mrs. Lovetts were next to him.

" Are you alright love? you were screaming in your sleep. "

Mr. Todd shook his head wiping his brow. He lifted himself from the couch, and he began walking towards the door. " I'm going back upstairs. " He said, his voice a little shaky.

Mrs. Lovett was close behind him after he said those words. " Mr. Todd no, I don't want you to get carried away, or hurt. "

Toby tried to follow. " Ma'am. " He said, trying to hide how frightened he was.

" Go back to sleep Toby. " She said, opening the door.

" But... "

" Back to sleep! " She yelled, just before the door closed behind her.

Toby reluctantly lied down on the couch. The smell of Mr. Todd's alcohol stenched breathe, still hung heavy.

Mrs. Lovetts followed behind Mr. Todd up the stairs. " What's wrong love? I only wish to help. " She said, pushing open the door Sweeney had made no attempt to hold open.

" Leave me alone Mrs. Lovetts. " He said, now standing in the middle of the room.

" But Mr. Todd, the thought of you up here all alone doesn't settle well with me. " She said while placing her arm on his shoulder.

At the familiar touch, He grabbed at her wrist, his grip tight.

" Mr. Todd. " She choked out the words.

He pushed her back, until it met the wall, his face now inches from her neck. Every man had always hungered for the touch of love. And Mr. Todd had been starved.

She felt his warm breath heavy against her neck, and she felt it grow warmer as he neared. " Mr. Todd! " She choked out again, his grip now even tighter on her wrist.

The loud shrill knocked him back to his senses, and he released her, quickly turning to avoid her gaze. He took a seat in his chair, beginning to recollect his thoughts.

" Mr. Todd.. " She stammered, just as scared for him as she was herself.

" Go away. " He said in a low tone, now concentrated on the pattern of the burnt wallpaper.

She scrambled to the door, and found Toby at the bottom of the steps. " Are you alright Mrs.? " He asked worriedly.

" Yes love. " She said descending the steps. " I'm alright. "

She took one last glance at the barber pole, before leading Toby inside, to rest for what was left of the night. But she wasn't able to sleep.

Toby lied in the bed next to her, sleeping as hard as a rock, but as quiet as a mouse.

She stared at the ceiling above her, worry in her eyes. It wasn't long before The room was filled with the light of the sunrise. She stood from the bed, being sure not to wake Toby. No matter what had happened, She needed to open the shop.

It was Sunday, and even though people didn't come from church until noon, She had always woken early to prepare for opening.

She stood hesitantly, before preparing breakfast. For her, Toby, and...Mr. Todd. Even if he had overreacted the night before, he still needed food. She lifted her wrist, and caught site of how heavyily bruised it actually was. She sighed and continued anyways.

Sweeney sat upstairs in his chair. He hadn't been able to sleep. Thoughts of his wife, and Mrs. Lovett were rushing through his mind in loops. ' I can't believe I acted that way. ' He thought to himself.

He had assumed how she would react to him from now on. Like a cat maybe. As loyal as she is. She was brought harm. She would still try and do good, but she would act on extra caution. He sighed, letting his head rest on his palm.

The door creaked open, and Mrs. Lovetts walked in hesitantly, not sure to how he would react. She silently placed the food on his desk, and walked back to the door, twisting the knob.

" Mrs. Lovett. " Sweeney said, causing her to jump.

" y...yes Mr. Todd? " She said, not expecting him to even talk.

" Come here. "

Her body shook with fear, but she wouldn't abandon him. She slowly walked near the chair he sat in.

He stood up, staring at her for a moment. The coldness in his eyes scared her, but she was still. She would be strong. But she didn't think that Mr. Todd would do what he did.

" Let me see you arm. " He said in his normally low tone.

She sheepishly lifted her arm to him. He let the ends of his fingers lift under hers, pulling them closer to his face. He examined her bruised wrist, feeling regret build up in his stomach. He lifted the top of her hand to his lips, and lightly kissed it.

The feel of his cold lips against her warm hand, sent electricity through her arm, and down her back. She shivered at the feeling.

His eyes were closed now, as he sat back down in his chair. " I apologize for what I did. " He murmured.

The room was silent for a while, Mrs. Lovett stood taking everything in. The normal toothy grin that she always had for him, crept back onto her face. " Will you please consider coming back downstairs Mr. Todd? " She asked hopefully.

There was another moment of silence. " I'll think about it. " He said.

Mrs. Lovett left the room, her heart feeling warm, and the feeling of butterflies in her stomach. And for a moment, she let her dreamy thoughts slip in her mind, as she continued opening up the shop.

-------------------------------------------

**wow, didn't expect the chapter to be this long :P I planned on adding more, but I think that's enough for now. So the usual questions, what you think?**


	5. Confessions

**I'm glad with all the reveiws Iv'e been getting **

**sometimes I just re-read them, and it makes me smile :P **

**thanks guys hope you like the chapter!!**

---------------

Mr. Todd was now down stairs again, sitting on the couch, like a lump on a log. Every now and then Mrs. Lovett would ask him to hold something, and Toby would sulk in the corner, feeling ignored.

"Hold this spice for a moment, would you love?" She said, placing the spice in his extended hand.

He stared blankly at the floor beneath his feet. Not really paying attention to anything going on around him.

It wasn't long before Mrs. Lovett came up from the basement, the last batch of pies in hand. That is, until Mr. Todd's arm was better.

Every now and then he would clench his fingers, seeing if his hand reacted. He would also try and help cut vegetables, but his hand wouldn't even let him do that much.

Mrs. Lovett felt a bit sorry for him. All he ever did was work, and think. Now that he couldn't really do anything, he just bored himself with his own thoughts. She had never realized how much everyone actually relied on him.

The last of the pies went quick, and it wasn't long before the bustling shop was empty again. No more pies, no shaves. Mrs. Lovett just hoped they would have enough money to get by.

"Toby!" She screamed for the boy, in a sing song voice.

" Yes mum? " Toby asked, excited that he would finally be some help on this slow day.

" Would you mind cleaning up dearie? "

Not what he had expected, but he nodded his head, and went straight to work. Any job would do, and he tried his best, to prove he was useful.

Once the mess was all cleaned up, Mrs. Lovett began pondering on what she would make for lunch.

" What would you like for lunch boys? " She asked, already pulling out utensils.

" Vegetable soup! " Toby chimed.

Sweeney just grunted in approval, and continued to stare off.

Mrs. Lovett stopped to look at him. Remembering what had happened that morning. The way his lips pressed against her palm. But something inside of her jerked at her, something saying he was thinking about her again. His wife.

She found herself staring off to, as she cut the vegetables. She grabbed a thick potato, trying to cut into it, but a sharp pain hit her wrist once she made the attempt.

She lifted her arm and looked at it. Mr. Tee really did do a doosy on her wrist. But she told herself that he never meant it, and ignored it as best as she could.

Minutes later she allowed herself to be pulled out of her thoughts to look at Mr. Todd. But he wasn't sitting on the couch anymore, and Toby was gone too. ' Mr. Todd must be back up stairs. ' She thought to herself. ' And Toby? who knows! He was probably off on some errand. '

She began rolling kneaded doe into some flour, for bread sticks. The flour felt cool on her skin, and she dipped her fingers into it, now finished with preparing.

She jumped at feeling someone behind her. A hand wrapped around her waist, and landed on the counter in front of her. She felt someones chest being pressed against her back, and another hand began to slide down her own.

She clenched her eyes shut for a moment not knowing who it was, what they wanted to do. Their fingers slid past her bruised wrist, and placed themselves in the open spaces between her own fingers, still dipped in flour.

" Your wrist any better? " came a husky voice in her ear.

She opened her eyes again, a bit in shock now knowing who it was.

" M..Mr. Todd? " She stammered, feeling herself beginning to melt in his arms.

" Yes? " He said, his face now much closer to her ear.

She felt a lump rise in her throat, and her body shake. Oh she was enjoying herself, but in all the wrong ways. Mr. Todd was only doing this because his wife wasn't here. Her heart swelled, something telling her she wasn't special, just a for now thing.

She turned around to face him. He was barely inches from her, and she wanted to ignore every thought she was having, but she just wouldn't allow herself. If Mr. Todd wanted to be with her, she wanted it to be because of her. Not just for pleasure. And there would only be one way to make sure.

" I need to tell you something. " She said, sounding ashamed, her face now hanging to the ground.

" What? " He said, inching closer to her. Allowing his guard to go down, just for this moment. He had been needing it. The feel of being close to another person, the comfort of it.

" It...It's something about your wife. " She stammered again.

Mr. Todd moved back some, his guard shooting back up.

" What? " He said, now more anxious to know what it was she had to say.

" She...She's alive. That old women you see outside my shop every day, that's her! " She said as quickly as she could, wanting to get it all out now.

Mr. Todd felt himself grow light headed, for all the actions he had been taking, and now just finding out his dearest had been so far, and yet so close. He stumbled backwards even farther, until he reached something he could use for support. Would his feelings for her return once he found her? Thoughts of how everything was going to be effected began racing through his mind.

Mrs. Lovett's eyes began to brim with tears. She didn't want to cry in front of him, but she felt that he would leave now. With her, and maybe go to the sea maybe, just to rub it in her face for not telling him all this time.

Sweeney looked in her eyes for a moment, before walking to the front of the shop. He grabbed his coat, throwing it on himself. As he opened the door and left the shop, he looked at her one last time through the glass. His eyes filled with curiosity, yet concern.

And something about his stare told Mrs. Lovett, that he hoped she was lying.

---------------------------------

**OK, well here's a shocking cliff hanger :P and I have really good news, and really bad news.  
Bad news, I won't be adding a chapter tomorrow, good news I'm going to salt lake with my friend's mom to see Sweeney Todd again :D But I'm pretty sure it will inspire me to do what in the next chapter, getting a fresh look at them and all. So anyways, what'd you think about this chapter???**


	6. Reunited

**Ok, Well here's my shot at re-writing that pathetic chapter of mine **

**hope it suits you well **

**enjoy!**

------------------

Mrs. Lovett let her body sink to the ground, depression overcoming her. She covered her face with her hands as she began to bawl. She felt as if something precious to her, would soon be hers no more.

The sound of the front door opening, hadn't fazed her.

Toby stumbled inside, the shop uncomfortably seemed empty. It wasn't long before he heard the silent sobbing that was coming from behind the counter. He hesitantly rounded it, until he found Mrs. Lovett on the ground.

" Mum, whats wrong? " He asked, now by her side.

At the sound of Toby's voice, she wiped her eyes, and put a smile on her face.

" Oh, it's nothing dearie. " She said, now holding back her sadness.

" Somethings wrong mum! What is it? " He frantically asked.

At the sight of her bruised wrist, he waited for no reply.

" Mr. Todd did this to you, didn't he! Come mom, we must leave now! " He yelled, already trying to pull her off the ground.

" Calm down, love. " She said, lifting herself to her feet.

" You have nothing to worry about. Mr. Tee didn't cause my tears, I did so on my own. " She said, wiping another layer of tears from her eyes.

Toby didn't believe her, but his worry faded as she pulled him close, beginning to cry again.

" Mr. Todd is the best thing that ever happened to us. " She said through tears.

Toby felt his heart sink, and he wrapped his arms around her. Wanting to help stop her tears, wanting to help comfort her.

Outside of the pie shop, Sweeney traveled the streets in search of an answer. His boots clicked off of the cobblestone, as he aimlessly traveled the streets of London. His feet brought him to the judge's house.

He took a seat on the bench across the street, The weight of his thoughts wearing at his energy. He was alone on the streets. They were empty now that night was abroad.

He was frightened by the sound of a women's soft voice not far from him.

" Would you have any money, for a desperate women? " She said.

His head slowly turned to see the old beggar women. Her head was down, avoiding his gaze, and her palm was stuck out.

" Lucy? " He murmured.

Her head shot up at her name.

" Do I know you? " She asked frightfully.

" You don't remember me love? " He said softly, now standing.

She let her eyes meet his own.

" B..Benny! " She said happily, throwing herself into his arms.

He held her tight, her arms wrapped around his waist.

" Johanna. She's fine. The young man that use to watch her from here, he's taken her to a safer place. " She said, pulling away from him momentarily.

He smiled. It had been a long time since he'd smiled, but he did. He held her face in his hands, and began to pull her closer to his own. For the longest time he had dreamed to feel her lips against his.

The sound of her gasp caused him to release her.

" Love? " He said a bit confused.

" Benny I can't. I just... " She stopped, throwing her arms around his waist once more. She let go and planted a kiss onto his cheek, before running down the streets.

" Lucy! Wait! " He desperately cried as he ran after her.

He followed her, twisting and turning through the streets. He stopped at the front of an alley, exhausted. He fell to his knees. The emotions that overwhelmed him caused his sight to grow dim. Everything that had ever made him happy had been dangled in front of his face, only to be jerked away when he reached for them. Rain began to pour from the sky, and thunder cracked through the air. And he found himself collapse as his body hit the stone ground.

Back at the pie shop, Mrs. Lovett was uneasily rocking in her chair. Her gaze fixed outside the window as it rained.

Toby sat near her, paying close attention to her expressions. She was sad, and worried. Wanting to end her pain, he reached his hand out.

" Come on mum. It's getting late. You need your rest. " He said in a comforting voice.

" Alright. " She said, her gaze not leaving the window. She hadn't been paying attention.

Toby helped her out of the chair, and into her room. And as she lay in bed, he lightly kissed her on the cheek. He would do whatever it took to keep her happy, even if it wasn't something he wanted to do.

Toby grabbed his thin coat, and left the warm pie shop, leaving out into the cold night.

----------------------------------  
**Yay! I'm much, much, much, much, much, much! happier with this version then with the last :D I hope you are too! So what do you think of the slightly altered events anyways???**


	7. Dignity

**I nearly have 100 reveiws :D and over 3,000 hits!  
Oh gosh, thank you guys so much -faints-  
enjoy the chapter :P**

--------------

Sweeney lay on the ground. His chest felt heavy, his head light, and he was nauseous. The rain continued to patter on his head, soaking him, but it was the least of his problems. Why did Lucy run away? Why did she gasp? Why wasn't she here with him right now?

As his thoughts haunted him, the rain muffled out the sound of footsteps coming near him.

" Mr. Todd, you need to come with me. " came a voice.

Sweeney didn't recognize it. All he could remember was slowly being lifted, and leaning on the fragile boy that was helping him. His feet felt like they were going to collapse with each step, but he didn't. Not until he was back in the pie shop, did he allow his body to go limp, and he was set on the couch.

The small familiar smells were the only things that told him, that he was back at the pie shop. He rested on the couch, burying his face in between a pillow and a cushion, he drifted off to sleep, still soaking wet.

Toby shook his head.

" Mum was right. " He mumbled. " You are useless. "

Toby went into the back room, taking off his shoes, and his coat, before lying in the bed next to Mrs. Lovett. " It's OK now mum. " He said with a yawn.

Morning came soon after, The shop felt dead. Without a pie to sell, a barber to shave, or a mess to be cleaned, The three people lay silent.

It wasn't until Mrs. Lovett woke, that the pain refilled in her chest. She stretched, being careful of her wrist, and as she examined the room, she noticed Toby lying next to her.

She forced a smile, kissing him on the forehead. Toby was all she had now.

She lifted herself from the bed, still in the same rumpled dress she had on the day before. Even if the shop didn't need opening, they still needed breakfast.

She gasped at the sight of a person snoozing on her couch. Their head was buried under a pillow, and she couldn't tell who it was. She knew who she hoped it was. And as she lifted the pillow, she couldn't help but smile for a moment, as he stirred in his sleep.

" Whys it so cold? " He shivered, as he began to try and huddle into the couch.

" Oh Mr. Todd! " She said shocked, just realizing that he was soaked. She quickly went back into her room, grabbing her largest quilt, trying not to wake Toby. She went back into the front room, helping him off of the couch, and into the chair in front of the fire place. She draped the quilt over him, and began starting the fire.

" If you were smart, you would take off some of those wet clothes. It will help you dry. " She said, striking a large match under the log.

Sweeney was still drowsy, wanting to just go back to sleep. He hadn't gotten that much sleep in a while. But the burden he now carried was too heavy. Nobody wanted Sweeney Todd, not even Lucy.

Mrs. Lovetts shook her head at his silence.

" Staren off again are ya. " She said, placing her arm on his forehead. He was freezing.

" Mr. Todd, I hope you don't get ill with all this fuss. " She said, back to tending the fire.

He sat for a moment, his brow furrowed. What was he saying? Nobody wanted him. And their Mrs. Lovett was, worrying about his health. Was he really being that blind? He expected his conscience to mock him somehow, but it didn't speak.

He sat for another moment, beginning to realize his surroundings. He was in her rocking chair, in front of the fire. He smelt the faint smell of her that covered the quilt he was wrapped in. And there she was, making sure the fire stayed lit.

There were so many things he wanted to do. But he felt like scum. Caring for Mrs. Lovett dearly, then throwing her aside for Lucy, and when she denied him, he went crawling back to Mrs. Lovett. He had dignity. He stared off into the crackling fire, hoping it would answer any question. But it didn't.

It started to dawn on him, that he did care for her. His once dear Lucy was the only thing that had come in between them. But she didn't want Sweeney Todd. He doubted she even wanted Benjamin Barker. And Mrs. Lovett had been there, when he was crazed, drowning in revenge. When he was too off in his own thoughts to realize anything going on. When he was covered in blood, still in search of satisfaction.

When he hurt her...She was always there, whether he knew it or not. Whether he liked it or not.

" Mr. Todd. " She was snapping her fingers in front of is face.

He was jerked out of his thoughts, to find Mrs. Lovett in front of him.

" You need to take your clothes off. " She demanded.

His brow furrowed, and he gave her an odd look. " What? " He asked.

" Your clothes are wet, It won't help you warm up any if you keep them on. " She said, already with more of his clothes in her hand, dry and clean.

He blinked a moment, and then nodded his head.

She left the clothes in the room, and went back into her own, waking Toby. By the time she came back out, He was putting on his dry shirt.

The quilt he used was now wet, and he threw it aside, now staring at the fire.

" Are you alright Mr. Tee. " She asked, still wanting to help.

" No. " He said plainly, his gaze not leaving the fire place.

" It's L..Lucy isn't it? " She said, her eyes brimming with tears again.

There was an awkward silence, before she fell to her knees in front of him, her face was streaming with tears. She would never be good enough for him. Her hair would never be a smooth blond, her cheeks a rosy red.

She felt his finger under her chin, as he lifted her face to meet his gaze. She wanted to wipe away her tears and leave him be, but something about his eyes wouldn't let her pull away.

He used his thumb, to wipe the tears from each eye, then leaned back in his chair staring into the fire place once more.

' Good old Mr. Todd. ' She thought to herself as she rose, wiping off her dress.

'Dignity.' He repeated in his head.

------------------------

**Well, here's another chapter :D I'm going to try and see if I can add two more, but there might only be one more. I'm not sure at this time, but I'll find out later : So what you think??? Oh, and to all you that are confused about Lucy leaving todd, things will be explained later :)**


	8. Happy Ending?

The sun was slowly dissolving out of the sky, And Sweeney watched from his shop. The familiar sound of Mrs. Lovett's heels clicking off of the wood, traveled to the door of his shop. There was a pause, before the bell jingled.

" Yes? " Sweeney asked before she could say anything.

" Nothing really. " She said, walking into the room.

She walked to his side, staring out the window with him. There was a long eerie silence, before Mrs. Lovett spoke.

" Mr. Tee. " She said while fumbling with her fingers.

" What? " He said quietly.

" well. " She was hesitant. " Lucy? " She looked from the window to his face. And he did the same.

" Sh...She ran away. "

A look of pity filled her eyes.

" But..." She was cut off as Sweeney placed his finger over her lips. It then slid down to her chin and curled, as he pulled her body and face closer to his own.

But the sound of the bell brought them to a halt.

" I ain't interrupting anything aren't I? " The words cluttered out of the mouth of the Beadle himself.

Sweeney looked back to Mrs. Lovett, his hand still below her chin. He slowly pulled away as he turned back to the Beadle.

" No. " He murmured.

Mrs. Lovett strutted behind the antique chair.

" Come in for a shave, Beadle? " She asked, while patting the chair.

" Yes. " He said cheerily, placing his hat and cane on the chest in the corner of the room.

" That is, if Mr. Todd think he can do it. " He said doubtfully as his gaze shifted to Sweeney's arm.

" Not a problem. " Sweeney began unravelling the bandages on his arm. He didn't care if his arm, or the trap door was fixed. He felt around his belt, to find his blade was missing. As he walked to the box that contained his razor, the sterling silver made his heart swell with joy. He let his fingers carefully slide over the blades, grasping one, pulling it out of place. A wicked smile peeled at his face, and Mrs. Lovett smiled to. And the Beadle hadn't seen either one, facing the other direction while comfortably sitting in the chair.

" How's the Judge? " Sweeney asked beginning to lather the cream on the Beadle's face.

" fine. " He said closing his eyes, relaxing himself.

"Tell him that...Benjamin Barker says hello. " The wicked smile curled at his lips momentarily.

The Beadle's eyes shot open.

" Benjamin Barker? "

Mrs. Lovett glided to the other side of the chair.

" Benjamin Barker. " She said smoothly into his ear.

" Well. I'm sure you've learned your errors over the years. No grudges, right? " The Beadle muttered quickly, fear bubbling in his stomach.

" Well. The years have no doubt changed me. " He mocked, enjoying the look of fear on the Beadle's face. He let the blade slide over his rough cheek, slowly smoothing it out. The Beadle calmed a little, completly naive to his fate.

" I'll leave you two be then. " Mrs. Lovett said nearing the door.

" Where are you going? "Sweeney asked, keeping his eyes on his blade that was still pressed against the Beadle's skin.

" You'll have to come find me i guess. " She said teasingly.

Another smile tugged at his lips as he shaved another coat of cream from the Beadle's neck.

Mrs. Lovett scuttled to the basement, a feeling of giddiness inflating inside her stomach. As the trap door flung open, and the Beadle's body cracked on the stone, Mrs. Lovett giggled. The sound of Sweeney's footsteps made her rush deeper into the sewers.

The large metal door squealed on it's hinges, as Sweeney pushed it open. He walked over to the Beadle's body, already at work. But there had only been one reason why he came down here.

" Where are you Mrs. Lovett? " He said loud enough for his voice to echo.

" Come find me if you want to know so badly. " Mrs. Lovett's voice bounced out of the sewers.

Sweeney paused for a moment, releasing his grip on the Beadle's body, and it fell limply to the ground. ' Dignity.' He thought to himself as he walked towards the sewers. ' I sure have allot of that. ' He thought sarcastically to himself.

The faint sound of Mrs. Lovett humming 'By the Sea' reached his ears. He couldn't help but smile as he went deeper into the sewer, -his hand sliding along the cold, damp stone walls. Sweeney turned a part of the wall that protruded out, and found Mrs. Lovett curled into the corner, a toothy grin on her face.

Oh that smile, he thought as he kneeled down with her. Their faces now inches from each other.

" Mr. Tee? "Mrs. Lovett asked as he paused, their eyes now closed.

" Your a bloody wonder. " He mumbled.

He pressed his lips against hers. Her kisses were far different from Lucy's. They weren't meek, and fluttery. But rough, yet smooth. He placed one hand on her cheek, the other on the ground for support. He let his tongue part her dry lips, as he fell deeper into the kiss.

They pulled apart, breathing heavily. Sweeney rested his forehead on hers.

" You think me singing of the sea would have a different effect on you now? " She giggled.

Sweeney shook his head, smiling, and lightly kissed her again. The fact that they were in the dark, dirty smelly sewers. And that he was drenched in the Beadle's blood. None of it made a difference. For the first time in fifteen years, he felt happy again.

------------------

**I seemed to have fallen asleep at five today. So I woke up at around eleven and decided to finally get this chapter up!! Technically it's the last one. And I know you all really want me to continue it, but idk. I might later once i finish up a few fics, but right now I'm done with this. But I will post one more chapter to it, explaining Lucy's obsurd actions :P**


	9. Lucy

**Lucy**

' _She liked the feel of Benny in her arms. It made her feel at peace for the first time in who knows how many years. She had been too busy to keep track of time. As he pulled away, and neared her lips, she couldn't help but daze. The feel of Benny on her lips again was a feeling she'd kill for._

_But as she stared at the Judge's house, she saw him through the window. Polishing the rifle in his hand. He had told her the first day she went on the streets. ' Any man touch you, and their death will be in my hands. '_

_She gasped, and Ben had stopped. " Love? " Tears brimmed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She let her hands slip into his belt holster, where she knew his blade would be. Her silly Ben had always had a blade at his waist._

_She pulled away, kissing him on the cheek one last time, and ran. Twisting through the streets and alleys of London, until she collapsed in exhaustion. She had heard him chase after her, screaming her name. She felt as if her chest had been ripped open, and flipped inside out, And she sobbed to herself._ '

That had been two days ago, and the pain still remained. Worse then ever. But life would still move on, and she hated that.

Ben was the only thing she thought of as she rested in the fancy velvet chair that sat in Judge Turpin's office. And there he stood, not far from her face.

" So have you forgotten about that foolish barber? " He questioned, sleezing closer to her lips.

" Oh yes. " She lied.

As his face grew closer to hers she swiftly, sloppily, and roughly dug the barber's blade into his neck. He fell backwards, and she followed.

Now on top of him, tears fell down her blood stained cheeks. As long as her Benny was happy, she didn't care how anything turned out.

Time had only been cruel to her, and she was ready for it to end. Being deprived, starved, of her Ben had only brought a pain that she could bare no longer.

" I love you Benny!. " She whispered, her voice cracked. Her last words. With one smooth flick of the blade, the crimson liquid poured form her neck, and she fell limply beside the judge.

" I Love you Benny!. "

---------------

**End! how depressing and sad this was .. and I barely even like Lucy :P but yea, I hope you liked the chapter. Judge Turpin had to die somehow :D **


End file.
